


Loyalty

by tetsuyacchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix and Rodolphus child, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Eaters, F/F, Friendship, Hogwarts, Lesbian Character, Romance, Slow Burn, main character is a Lestrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyacchi/pseuds/tetsuyacchi
Summary: Elladora Lestrange was nothing like her parents, some of the Dark Lord's most loyal Death Eaters. She was kind, compassionate and fair, and upon meeting the Golden Trio, soon proves the loyalty she offers to those she cares about.❝𝘞𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶.❞





	1. CASTING

 

 

 

 **Maia Mitchell** _as_ **Elladora Lestrange**

 

_**"I am not my parents, I just want to be the best I can."** _

 

 

 

**Emma Watson** _as_ **Hermione Granger**

 

_**"Happiness looks beautiful on you."** _

 

 

 

**Evanna Lynch** _as_ **Luna Lovegood**

 

_**"Respect yourself enough to know you deserve the best."** _

 

 

 

 **Daniel Radcliffe** _as_ **Harry Potter**

 

_**"We're just kids. We aren't supposed to be the heroes."** _

 

 

 

 **Tom Felton** _as_ **Draco Malfoy**

 

**_"Always the villain, even when I'm not."_ **

 

 

 

 **Rupert Grint** _as_ **Ron Weasley**

 

_**"Then we fight. Together."** _

 

 

 

 

_and..._

 

 

 

 **Helena Bonham Carter** _as_ **Bellatrix Lestrange**

 **Johnny Depp** _as_ **Rodolphus Lestrange**

 

 

 


	2. EPIGRAPH

 

 

 

 

 

**･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.**

**_"I've been searching for ways to heal myself,  
and I've found that kindness is the best way."_ **

**･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.**

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express moved through the hills,**  the gleaming scarlet train disappearing into the thickening fog as it hurried along the tracks toward Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The weather was bleak; a dismal grey painting the scenery behind the steam-engine as heavy rain pattered against the carriage windows.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat comfortably within a warm carriage, their minds still on the previous summer and the excitement over what would happen in their fourth year at Hogwarts. Every year so far had been more eventful than the last, and the three friends were apprehensive about what the following year would bring.

Harry and Ron sat beside each other, their owls and their cages taking up the remaining seat beside them. Hermione sat on her own opposite them both, a large book on her lap. Harry and Ron had been chatting about the Quidditch World Cup they'd visited with the Weasley family during the summer when Hermione shushed them both, pointing behind her.

Both boys understood what she meant when they heard the loud and obnoxious voice of Draco Malfoy through the thin carriage walls.

 ** _"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the Headmaster, you see."_**  Draco's snooty voice grated on the trio's nerves, and they could visualise the way he would lift his pointed chin arrogantly as he spoke.

**_"...Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do..."_ **

Hermione tip-toed toward the door and surreptitiously shut it closed, blocking out the blonde's voice. She harrumphed as she sat down, her bushy curls flying into her face as she did.

"So, he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he? I wish he  _had_  gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him," Hermione muttered angrily.

Before Harry or Ron could reply, a knocking on their compartment door - that had only just closed - interrupted their conversation and caught their attention. Hermione raised a brow at the boys and Harry stuttered a  _'come in.'_

The door slid open and a girl's head popped in wearing a sheepish expression. "Hey, would you mind if I join you in here? They're being much too loud," her airy voice asked.

She nodded her head toward the carriage next door where they had been able to hear Malfoy's drawl. The trio took in the girl as she spoke. 

She had dark chestnut hair that was twisted into two messy braids and fell to her shoulders, with dark eyes that sparkled happily. They were framed by long lashes and thick natural brows. Her skin was pale but held a healthy rosy tint to it and a small smattering of freckles dusted across her pert, button nose. She had a slender face and pink cheeks, giving her a welcoming expression whenever she smiled, showing off straight, pearly-white teeth.

All in all, she seemed to be a friendly stranger.

Realising nobody had spoken, Hermione took control and waved her hand for the girl to come inside. She grinned at their invitation and slipped through the compartment door, closing it softly behind her. She had a leather satchel on her shoulder and held it on her lap as she gracefully sat down beside Hermione.

"Why were you sitting with Malfoy?" Ron shot out before anybody else could speak. The girl's eyebrows rose in surprise at his venomous tone, and Hermione reprimanded him with an indignant  _'Ron!'_

Harry was watching the girl with curious eyes, taking note of how she already wore her Hogwarts uniform and the blue and bronze tie that hung from her neck.

"Well, considering Draco is my cousin, you could say I was obligated to be seated beside him," the girl said politely. Her words caught the trio off guard, and they all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Cousin?" Ron choked out.

The girl hummed, taking no offence to their reactions. She suddenly jumped, remembering something important and turned to the three Gryffindors with a charming smile upon her face.

"Oh, I haven't even introduced myself yet, have I? How impolite of me, I'm Elladora Lestrange. Pleased to meet you!"

 

 

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

 

 

Ella took note of their surprised expressions and giggled lightly. She normally got worse reactions to her surname but guessed these three didn't particularly know their history as well as she'd thought.

She glanced over at the messy haired boy, running her eyes across his features and taking note of his infamous spectacles and lightning bolt scar.  _Harry Potter_.

Ella wondered why he didn't recognise her surname.  _Did he know nothing of the war? Did he even know the names of the most infamous Death Eaters?_ She glanced discreetly at the other two and was confused neither of them had spotted it either.

_The Muggleborn I can understand, but a Weasley? Surely they know of the Lestrange name? They certainly know of Malfoy's involvement._

"Malfoy has a cousin?" Harry asked in shock.

"Two, actually. Tonks left the year before we began Hogwarts. I believe she's currently training to become an Auror," Ella mused.

"Wait, so if you're Malfoy's cousin, what are you doing  _here_?" Ron asked.

Ella glanced at the boy, noticing the famous Weasley features; freckles, bright red hair and warm brown eyes. Ella understood his suspicious nature regarding her relationship with Draco and didn't hold any ill-will toward his blunt attitude so far.

"Well, we cannot help who we're related to, can we?" she said lightly, though her thoughts drifted back to her parents, as they always did. Ella wondered if she'd ever escape the chains that were her surname. 

Harry's eyes had visibly softened at her words, and Ella guessed he must be thinking of his own family, though she wondered who he was upset to be related to.  _Aunt Narcissa did say he lived with Muggles...maybe that's it?_

Hermione nodded assuredly at her words and Ron eventually gave in. Harry sent her a small smile and Ella smiled back; happy she'd been given a chance to prove herself. She didn't like those who judged too quickly but had gotten used to it being a Lestrange and ward of the Malfoys.

"Please, carry on with your conversation. I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Ella said politely with a smile on her face.

Hermione huffed at the reminder of their previous conversation and carried on her rant with no further prompting. "Durmstrang's got a horrible reputation, according to  _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_. It puts a lot of emphasis on the  _Dark Arts_."

Ella's ears perked up at the mention of Durmstrang, and she thought about the Tournament Lucius had mentioned to both her and Draco a couple of days ago. 

Ella was excited for the other schools to arrive as she always relished learning new things about the world and was sure the delegation from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would have plenty of fascinating information to share.

"I think I've heard of it," Ron said scratching his nose absentmindedly. "Where is it? What country?"

Hermione's face scrunched up and her eyebrows rose as though he'd said something very stupid. "Well, nobody knows, do they?"

"Er – why not?" asked Harry.

Hermione huffed at their clueless expressions and Ella decided to help the poor girl out.

"There's generally a lot of rivalry between magical schools, and Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are no different. They conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets. Hogwarts too," she pointed out.

Hermione's eyes lit up at her knowledgeable words and she jumped in her seat excitedly. "Exactly!"

Ron scoffed at Ella's words, "Come off it, Durmstrang's got to be the same size as Hogwarts, how do you hide two giant castles?"

Both girl's eyebrows lifted in surprise at Ron's words.

"But Hogwarts  _is_  hidden as Elladora said," Hermione said as though it were obvious. "Everybody knows that...well, everybody who's read  _Hogwarts a History_ , at least."

"So just you then," Ron retorted.

"Actually, Hogwarts a History is a crucial read for anybody new to the Wizarding World, or who has parents unknowledgeable about its history," Ella pointed out politely. She wasn't trying to sound snobby, only helpful.

Harry's eyes widened at her statement and Ella wondered if he'd read the book himself, having been brought up by muggles, and all. She guessed not by his expression.

"Go on then – how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?" Ron asked challengingly.

" **It's bewitched** ," both girls said at the same time. 

Hermione carried on to further explain, "If a Muggle looks at Hogwarts, all they see is a mouldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying; DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."

"So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider, too?"

"Maybe," Hermione said, shrugging. "Or maybe it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like at the Quidditch World Cup stadium."

"And unplottable," Ella chimed in. Hermione pointed to the other girl happily at her input.

"Yes!  _And_  unplottable to keep foreign wizards from finding it."

Harry and Ron wore confused expressions at Hermione and Ella's back and forth, their eyebrows furrowed as they tried keeping up with all the new words they were spouting.

"I think Durmstrang would be somewhere in the far North, somewhere very cold because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ella nodded in agreement. She'd asked Lucius about the two schools and he'd revealed that while Beauxbatons was located somewhere in the Pyrenees, Durmstrang's location was a much more heavily guarded secret.

"Ah, think of the possibilities," Ron said dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident...shame his Mother likes him."

Harry and Hermione looked awkwardly at Ella during Ron's speech, but the girl simply wore an amused smirk. She found it humorous just how many people her cousin had managed to make an enemy. Both cousins were so different in personalities that it often made Ella question their relation.

Ella liked befriending everybody and didn't see herself as above her peers simply because of her blood status or wealth. Ella judged people based on their actions and personalities. She liked to think she was vastly different than her family, something she'd spent her whole life trying to achieve.

Elladora Lestrange didn't enjoy being shackled to the infamy that derived from being the scion of two loyal Death Eaters and she'd done everything within her power to ensure those around her knew she followed only in her own footsteps, not those of two sycophantic followers.

Ella chuckled at Ron's words. "I believe Aunt Narcissa often questions Draco's behaviour just like the rest of us. Though she's a wonderful woman, of that I can assure you."

The trio didn't reply to her comment, but Ella didn't mind. She knew the front Narcissa put on when around the public and knew her persona of a cold and emotionless Pureblood woman hid the true caring Mother underneath.

To Elladora, Narcissa Malfoy was a sleeping dragon; calm on the outside but would rain fury and fire down on anybody that harmed her children – whether that be her own son or the niece she'd taken in as her own.

The clacking and whistling of the Lunch Trolley cut through the silence of the carriage, and Ron jumped up excitedly at the sound. Harry followed suit and hurriedly rustled within his pockets for money, producing a few golden galleons from within.

He turned his emerald eyes towards Hermione and Ella. "Would you both like anything? I'll pay."

Hermione waved him off and shook her head while Ella gave the boy a grateful smile. "Thank you, Harry, but I brought my own," she said and pointed toward her satchel, where her food was stored.

The Malfoy house-elves had prepared her healthier snacks like carrot sticks, fruit pots and Ella's favourite dips. She'd begun bringing her own snacks after being sorely disappointed in the variety of Hogwarts foods, grimacing at the mountains of unhealthy options that made her gums ache from the thought of eating so much sugar.

Harry nodded and turned back to the open carriage door, where the old lady that pushed the trolley stood gathering the multitude of sweets Ron was listing.

Ella glanced outside the steamed-up window and noticed the weather had not let up at all. The rain had become heavier as the train continued moving North. The sky had darkened considerably since they'd boarded, as Ella had spent most of her journey within Draco's carriage with his Slytherin friends.

Ella never particularly liked hanging out with the Slytherin bunch – not because she held any sort of House rivalry or stigma toward them, but simply because they often spoke of topics she'd rather distance herself from.

Ella had put all her efforts into becoming a better person than her parents and prided herself on the results. She was a well-liked student that was at the top of her year within Ravenclaw and had made many friends within all the Houses.

Ella didn't boast about such things, but she was proud of her successful integration into Hogwarts and breaking out of the mould that had been set for her since birth. 

Elladora Lestrange didn't want to be judged for her parents' mistakes and had given her blood, sweat and tears into making things right.

Ella rustled inside her satchel for the book she'd brought with her, smiling when she successfully revealed her copy of  _The Origin of Species_. The book was worn and was visibly a cherished item as the page corners were dented from the many times she'd folded them, and a multitude of colourful sticky bookmarkers popped out of the edges.

Ella heard a gasp from beside her and before she could even open the book and begin reading, she heard Hermione's excited voice.

"Is that  _The Origin of Species_  by Charles Darwin?"

Ella's eyebrows rose at Hermione's enthusiasm and nodded her head in reply.

"I loved that book!" she exclaimed, her bushy hair flying around her face as she moved.

Ella watched as Hermione absentmindedly pushed the offending strand away from her face, as though it was an everyday occurrence. Ella guessed it was routine to the girl, as hair that uncontrollable must be difficult to maintain, especially in such a humid climate when the hair would inevitably frizz.

She thought it suited Hermione though, as the caramel curls matched her chocolate brown eyes and framed her rosy face.

"Me too, I remember reading it for the first time and trying to connect the theories inside to witches and wizards," Ella admitted.

Hermione tilted her head, "In what way?"

"Well, Darwin suggests that humans evolved through natural selection, right? And so, I often wondered whether magical beings evolved from regular muggles because of this phenomenon. I mean, science manages to explain everything else, so why not  _our_  existence, too? Not just Muggles."

Ella chuckled at Hermione's shocked expression. Her eyes were wide and lips parted. Ella guessed the girl had never thought of linking Muggle science with the Wizarding World, as many Muggleborns tended not to do.

"That theory may have some merit," Hermione admitted once she'd gotten over the rather simple, yet shocking idea.

Ella hummed, "It's not like I fully believe such a thing, but it's enjoyable to read Muggle non-fiction and draw examples between their idea of reality and our own."

"What are you doing reading Muggle books?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

Both boys had returned from the Lunch Trolley and were currently stuffing their faces with a variety of sweets. Hermione scrunched her nose up at their poor manners and Ella ignored Harry's rather embarrassed flush.

"Why not?" she asked Ron.

Ron thankfully swallowed the food in his mouth before speaking. "Well, it's just you're a  _Pureblood_ , aren't you?"

Ella was unsure what exactly that had to do with her reading tastes, but had a pretty good idea. "So are you. Yet doesn't your Father work within the  _Misuse of Muggle Artefacts_  department?"

Ron nodded his head at her point but carried on. "But our family doesn't care about that lousy blood purity stuff."

"Neither do I," Ella declared honestly. "As I said before, we don't choose our family. I believe someone can make their own path in life, not just walk the one set out for them."

Hermione and Harry smiled happily at her words, and after a few moments of thinking, Ron did too.

"I admit, the Malfoys do not support anything Muggle-related, but I'm a Ravenclaw for a reason. I seek out anything and everything...besides, what they don't know can't hurt them," Ella joked with a wide grin.

Harry laughed at her words and Ron snorted.

A timid knock interrupted their conversation, and a head of brown hair popped out from the hallway, a shy expression on the boy's round face. "Hey, guys...mind if I sit in here?"

They all welcomed him easily, Ella sending the boy a happy smile. Neville smiled back and took the empty seat beside her, cushioning her in between himself and Hermione.

"How are you, Neville? Did you do anything interesting over the summer?" she asked.

Neville shuffled in his seat at the mention of the holidays. "Not really. Gran wanted me to practise with my spells some more, she's still not very happy with my grades," he admitted shyly.

Ella gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder at his dejected expression. "Don't worry too much, I'm sure I can find some spare time to help you study. We'll show Mrs Longbottom how much progress you're making," Ella declared confidently.

Neville gave Ella a grateful grin, making his chubby cheeks more pronounced.

The first time Ella had introduced herself to Neville had been inside the Hogwarts library during her first year. She'd helped the shy boy find a book he'd been searching for, and had taken note of his terrified reaction to her surname. When he'd shakily introduced himself as 'Longbottom', Ella had understood why.

Despite being only a babe at the time, Ella felt guilty of her parents' actions towards the Longbottoms and had sworn to make it up to the boy and prove herself nothing like them. Luckily for her, Neville was a sweet and forgiving person and didn't hold grudges against those innocent of wrongdoing.

Since that rather fateful meeting, Ella had happily waved to the timid boy whenever she'd pass him in the hallways and offered her help whenever she saw him struggling in the library.

"You two know each other?" Harry asked in perplexion. 

The trio was looking between Ella and Neville with surprised eyes and Ella tilted her head innocently at their evident shock.

"She's friends with everyone," Neville pointed out, prompting Harry to turn to her shyly.

"Are you friends with Cho?" he asked randomly, glancing down at her Ravenclaw tie.

"Cho Chang?" Ella asked curiously. Harry nodded his head, sporting pink cheeks at the mention of the pretty Asian girl and Ella grinned teasingly.

"Oh, I'm  _very_  close with Cho," she drawled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. She giggled at his sudden red cheeks at her innuendo.

Hermione blushed hotly at Ella's evocative words, hiding her face behind her wild hair.

Ella stopped her teasing and answered his initial question, "But yes, Neville and I met during our first year."

Neville nodded his head in agreement. Harry, Ron and Hermione all blinked a few times at the simple statement and shrugged before going back to their previous conversation about the World Cup. Neville soon joined in.

"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "She wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing, though."

Ron happily gushed about the World Cup to an enraptured Neville, Harry chiming in every other word with his own excitement. 

"Look at this Neville," Ron said and began rummaging in his trunk that sat in the overhead racks. He pulled out a miniature figure of Victor Krum triumphantly.

"Oh, wow!" Neville said as Ron passed him the small plastic figure.

"We saw him right up close, as well," Ron bragged. "We were in the Top Box –"

"For the first time in your life, Weasley," a sarcastic drawl cut into the boy's words.

Ella recognised the voice of her cousin and turned with everyone else to see Draco Malfoy wearing a haughty expression, standing at the carriage door that had been left ajar when Neville arrived. She wanted to sigh at the impending argument to come, knowing her cousin couldn't hold his tongue for the life of him.

She saw Ron's reddening cheeks at the mere sight of Draco, and Harry's narrowed eyes. Behind Draco stood Crabbe and Goyle wearing blank dumfounded expressions on their brutish faces.

His grey eyes scanned the compartment and they narrowed upon the sight of Ella, who sent him an innocent smile in return, ignoring his cold demeanour.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," Harry said coolly.

Draco stuck his nose into the air with an arrogant expression. "Yes, well, I was simply looking for my dear cousin. Though why she's associating with riff-raff like you perplexes me."

Ella chuckled at his words and didn't take offence. She was used to his haughty personality and simply let the words wash over her. Ella knew words couldn't hurt you if you gave them no control and had become proficient in shielding herself from hateful words.

 _'Wear the weakness like armour and it can never be used to hurt you'_ were words Ella remembered her grandmother Druella Black teaching her before she died, and Ella became a ward of the Malfoys.

Ella only had vague memories of her grandmother and was sure the staunch Pureblood supremacist hadn't meant them in this context, but she remembered those words the most and used them even to this day.

"Draco, you know I can look after myself," she chided warmly.

Ella knew he hadn't come to seek her out; they never spent much time together in Hogwarts – which explained why the trio hadn't known of her. Ella knew her cousin simply enjoyed antagonising Potter and Weasley too much to go through the train ride without having his fun.

"Weasley...what is  _that_?" Draco said in amusement, pointing to Ron's owl cage.

Draped over the cage were garish robes of maroon colouring that were decorated in lace frills at the collar and sleeves. Ella winced at the thought of Ron having to wear the atrocious eyesore.

_Did Mrs Weasley give the poor boy such horrible dress robes purposely, or was her taste in fashion just terrible?_

Ron tried hiding the dress robes, but Draco was quick in seizing the sleeve and pulling it toward him. "Look at this!" he exclaimed in ecstasy and showed the robes to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean, they were very fashionable in about 1890..."

Ella snorted at his comment, finding it quite funny. She meant no disrespect toward Ron but just found sarcasm funny in any instance. Hell, Ella often used sarcasm as her own form of humour.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Ron shouted, turning as red as his robes and he hurriedly snatched them back from the blonde's hands. Draco guffawed with mocking laughter and narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"So...are you going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won," Draco said jabbing his finger towards the mouldy fabric in Ron's tight grip.

"What are you talking about?"

"Draco, you know you can't tell anybody about it," Ella chided, reminding him of the secrecy behind the Triwizard Tournament. At least, until the students arrived at Hogwarts, that is.

Draco ignored her words and turned his scowl onto Harry. "Bet  _you're_ going to enter, Potter. You never miss a chance to show off, do you?" he said in a snide tone.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," Hermione said testily. Her face held a frustrated scowl as she looked at the group of Slytherins.

A gleeful smile spread across Draco's face, though it held a malicious intent. "Don't tell me you  _don't know_?" he taunted.

"You've got a father and brother at the ministry and you don't even know?  _My_  father told me and Ella about it ages ago...then again, my father heard it from the Minister himself, I bet they don't talk about anything important in front of  _yours_." He spat the last part toward Ron in particular.

Ron's face was flaming at this point, and Ella was sure he was about to implode with anger. She sighed at the boys arguing and pinched the bridge of her nose. She'd hoped to get away from all the negativity by leaving the Slytherin carriage, but it looked like she was cursed to be surrounded by idiots.

Draco smirked at the trios angry faces, ignoring the timid Neville and turned on his heel, exiting the compartment flanked by his two 'friends' and leaving behind three fuming Lions and an exasperated Raven.

Ron shot to his feet and slammed the compartment door shut so strongly the glass cracked. Ella sighed and swiftly sent a lazy ' _Reparo'_  towards the glass, while Hermione reprimanded the boy with a stern ' _Ron!_ '

Ella slid her wand back into the holster under her sleeve and gazed at the three Gryffindors as they calmed an irate Ron down. She wanted to apologise for Draco's actions but knew it wasn't her fault. He'd been acting the same way for years and Ella didn't fancy taking on the burden of being responsible for the boy.

She loved him because he was her cousin, but Ella refused to be dragged down because of his poor choices in life. She'd worked too hard to allow such a thing.

"What was Malfoy talking about, Elladora?" Harry asked from beside a fuming Ron. The redhead was muttering under his breath about 'slimy Slytherins' but Ella ignored him and sent Harry an apologetic smile.

"Ah, I'm afraid my lips are sealed. Though you won't have long to wait, I promise. Dumbledore will be announcing it during the Welcoming Feast, I'm sure."

Hermione nodded at her words, and Harry pursed his lips in disappointment, though he didn't seem upset at Ella, just at not being told the 'big secret.'

Ella glanced outside and noticed how close they were to Hogsmeade station. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and slipped her book into her satchel. When she rose from her seat, she noted the curious looks on Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville's faces.

"We're nearing Hogsmeade. I'm going to meet up with the other Ravenclaws," she explained. "It was nice meeting you all, I hope we can become friends this year," she said toward the trio, smiling at their returning nods.

"I'm sure we'll meet sometime in the library," Hermione said happily. Ella nodded her head in agreement and decided to point out something she'd found out from Lucius during the summer.

"Uncle Lucius told me our new Defence professor had deemed it necessary to teach all Houses together this year. So, I'll be seeing you all during DADA."

Harry, Ron and Neville were surprised and looked at one another with matching expressions. Hermione seemed excited at the revelation.

"Well, see you guys, then. Enjoy the feast!" she said with a wide grin. 

Ella turned and walked out of the compartment door, waving pleasantly back at the four Gryffindors before leaving in search of her friends further down the train.

Elladora Lestrange hoped she'd just made three new friends, and anticipated what the following year would bring.

_Hogwarts, here I come._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elladora is a character that I'm so excited to be writing, as she's pretty complex. She's a naturally happy person that loves making friends and learning magic, however, her past complicates matters and later on in the story, will get her stuck into a pretty tight situation regarding Voldemort.
> 
> Yes, her parents are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. I'll be going into further detail to her living situation and the mention of Druella Black, etc in later chapters. Be patient with me :)
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts so make sure to comment, thanks x


	4. The Triwizard Tournament

**The Great Hall was grand as ever,**  decorated especially for the start-of-term feast. The hall was lit by hundreds of floating candles that cast a warm glow upon the four tables below. At the end of each table hung a coloured banner representing each house.

First, the green and silver banner of Slytherin. Painted upon the material was a coiled snake with its fangs bared; a warning for those who dared mess with the cunning house.

Next, the Ravenclaw banner. A deep blue and bronze that proudly displayed an eagle taking flight, the intelligent creature mirrored the members of its house; soaring where others cannot climb.

The Hufflepuff colouring was sunflower-yellow with contrasting black, the badger adorning their banner signified the gentle yet resilient nature of its members.

And finally, Gryffindor with its garish red and gold where a lion sat regally. The ferociousness of the animal was a reminder that it was the bravest of all animals and did not cower from a fight.

The tables were packed with chattering students who were all catching up with their friends after the holidays. At the far end of the hall, there was a raised fifth table, where the teachers sat upon one side facing all the students below.

Ella was crammed in between the multitude of Ravenclaws, most of whom were eagerly gossiping with one another over the places they'd visited during the summer or of the upcoming classes they'd have this year.

"I heard apple pie will be served tonight," an airy voice spoke up from beside her and Ella glanced over to her friend.

White-blonde hair tumbled down a petite frame as wide blue eyes stared glassily up at the ceiling. Doe-like eyes met her own and Ella smiled fondly at the girl's random comment.

She hummed, "That  _does_ sound good. A much better option than chocolate cake, like the last few years. It's a wonder the wizarding population isn't obese."

Luna's eyes sparkled humorously at her words.

Ella often ranted about the bad dietary choices within the wizarding world, complaining that its populace was much too complacent and had little regard for their health, unlike Muggles.

"Chocolate cake is good too," Luna mused cheekily, grinning at Ella with mischievous eyes.

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Don't get me started on you and your chocolate obsession, Lovegood. I've no clue how you scoff down so many chocolate frogs without gaining a single pound."

Luna giggled and Ella soon joined in. She eyed the busy hall that practically buzzed with excitement and glanced up at the teacher's table, spotting her own head of year, Professor Flitwick.

His tiny frame was sat upon a multitude of pillows and Ella smiled at how the man's head could  _just_ be seen over the top of the table.

Flitwick was an honest and fair head of house, and always put the wellbeing of his students before his job as a professor. Ella respected the man for this and admired him for his proficient duelling skills despite his tiny form.

Sat beside him was the Hufflepuff head of house, Professor Sprout. Her frayed hat sat askew on her greying hair, but she held a warm smile upon her face as she chatted amicably with Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher.

The Slytherin head of house and resident Potions Master, Professor Snape, was sat on his own wearing his usual sour expression. His eyes were narrowed as he gazed at all the chattering students.

The man was distasteful of children in general and Ella often wondered why he didn't choose to focus his time on becoming a Potioneer instead of working at a school. 

He was definitely talented enough for it, but Ella guessed Dumbledore had offered the man something he couldn't refuse in order to stay.

Speaking of Dumbledore, the Headmaster occupied the centre position, sat upon his regal gold chair. His long silver-white hair and beard shone in the glow from the candlelight and his gaudy robes were sea green contrasted with bright yellow stars.

Ella tore her gaze from the high table and toward the enchanted ceiling, which mirrored the current weather outside. Grey and purple clouds swirled with rumbling thunder and a fork of lightning flashed across the sky.

"It's time to meet our new housemates," Luna sang happily.

Ella was about to ask her to elaborate but was cut off by the opening of the grand hall doors.

McGonagall strode into the room, parading in a line of excited and nervous first years behind her. The poor things were soaked through from the storm outside and looked utterly windswept. 

They were all shivering as they huddled together, gazing up at the enchanted ceiling and at the surrounding tables in awe.

Ella remembered her own sorting; it was a rather awkward affair as once she was sorted into Ravenclaw she had been bombarded with questions about her surname. Ella was proud of her house and its values, but she recognised that many lacked tact in their pursuit of knowledge.

Though, her housemates never treated her any differently because of her parents legacy and Ella was grateful for that. The Ravenclaws didn't care for alliances, most just wanted to thoroughly understand the world and gain knowledge. 

The majority of Ravenclaws remained neutral when it came to beliefs, unlike the more light-orientated lions and badgers, and dark-orientated snakes.

Professor McGonagall placed the three-legged stool onto the centre of the stage and atop of it sat a ragged hat that was made from a patchwork of brown material. The brim of the hat ripped open wide like a mouth, and as the whole hall stared up in anticipation, began to sing.

 

**_"A thousand years or more ago,_ **

**_When I was newly sewn,_ **

**_There lived four wizards of renown,_ **

**_Whose names are still well known:_ **

**_Bold Gryffindor from wild moor,_ **

**_Fair Ravenclaw from glen,_ **

**_Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,_ **

**_Shrewd Slytherin from fen._ **

**_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_ **

**_They hatched a daring plan,_ **

**_To educate young sorcerers,_ **

**_Thus, Hogwarts School began._ **

**_Now each of these four founders,_ **

**_Formed their own house for each,_ **

**_Did value different virtues,_ **

**_In the ones they had to teach."_ **

 

At this point in the song, the entire hall was enraptured by the singing hat and the first years gazed up at the enchanted object with sparkling eyes, hanging onto its every word.

 

**_"By Gryffindor, the bravest were_ **

**_Prized far beyond the rest._ **

**_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_ **

**_Would always be the best._ **

**_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_ **

**_Most worthy of admission._ **

**_And power-hungry Slytherin,_ **

**_Loved those of great ambition._ **

**_While still alive they did divide,_ **

**_Their favourites from the throng,_ **

**_Yet how to pick the worthy ones,_ **

**_When they were dead and gone?_ **

**_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_ **

**_He whipped me off his head,_ **

**_The founders put some brains in me,_ **

**_So I could choose instead!_ **

**_Now slip me snug about your ears,_ **

**_I've never yet been wrong,_ **

**_I'll have a look inside your mind,_ **

**_And tell you where you belong!"_ **

 

There was a moment of silence after the song had finished before the hall erupted into applause, the students upon the tables clapping animatedly while the first years chattered amongst themselves about the sorting.

Ella had already known what the sorting involved before arriving at Hogwarts, but she knew many parents kept the enchanted hat a secret from their children, wanting to keep the mystery alive for the newest generation.

The hat had been very pleased with Ella's wish to be sorted into Ravenclaw, admitting that while she fit into the Slytherin house not only because of her family but because of her intellect, the hierarchy and rules would only dampen her lively spirit.

Hufflepuff had been another option for Ella, but she had a burning resolve to prove herself that couldn't be rivalled, and so into the house of Ravenclaw she'd been welcomed. Ella had never felt more at home.

Professor McGonagall stood imperiously beside the stool and unrolled a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool," she directed toward the fidgeting first years.

"When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." McGonagall waved her arm toward the banners that proudly floated above each of the four tables.

"Ackerley, Stewart!" she called out.

A tiny boy walked forward with a nervous expression, feeling the hundreds of eyes boring into him and shakily picked up the hat before sitting on the stool and placing it upon his head.

" **Ravenclaw!** " the hat announced after a couple of seconds and the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers.

The rest of the hall clapped along politely as the young boy jumped off the stool and hurried toward their table with a nervous smile. Ella smiled widely at the boy, as did the rest of her housemates, welcoming their newest member warmly.

"Baddock, Malcolm!" McGonagall swiftly moved onto the next student.

Ella watched on as more and more students took their turns to be sorted, politely clapping for every new face. Ella knew how nerve-wracking it was facing so many people and didn't discriminate whenever someone was sorted into Slytherin as the Gryffindors did.

Ella found the inter-house rivalry childish, as did many of her fellow Ravenclaws. They'd become used to acting as the 'middle ground' alongside Hufflepuff for the hatred and vitriol between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Ella heard Luna's stomach growl in hunger, and she glanced at the younger girl, chuckling at her unabashed expression.

"Did you not eat anything on the train ride up?" she asked in concern.

Ella hadn't joined Luna on the train as she'd been persuaded into sitting with her cousin and had then moved onto the Golden Trio. They'd shared the carriage ride up from Hogsmeade, catching up with one another with everything they'd done over the holidays, but Ella had the habit of fussing over Luna like a mother-hen.

"Only 3 chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pasty. I'm starved."

Ella gaped at the petite girl. " _Only?_  Luna how on earth do you even have an appetite right now?" she asked incredulously.

Ella clapped absentmindedly as another new student was sorted into Ravenclaw but kept her gaze on her friend as she giggled at Ella's shock. 

Luna shrugged with a cheeky grin and Ella huffed before turning her attention back to the sorting.

"Don't come crying to me when one day you suddenly gain 20lbs overnight," she muttered and snorted at the mental image.

The sorting eventually ended with the final student being sorted into Hufflepuff, the badgers welcoming the boy with easy smiles. McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and stool and carried them both away.

Dumbledore rose from his position at the centre of the head table and rose his arms in a friendly, welcoming gesture, smiling down at all the students.

"I have only two words to say to you," he said, his deep voice easily capturing the attention of them all. "Tuck in!"

Food magically popped onto the empty plates and filled the tables with a multitude of rich choices. Ella spotted plates of meats; turkey, ham, pork, beef and chicken, and dishes filled with different kinds of potatoes. 

To her great delight, there were also large pots filled with steamed vegetables; carrots, green beans, broccoli, cauliflower and peas.

Luna had already begun digging in fervently to the meal alongside everybody else in the hall and Ella hurriedly started plating her favourite foods onto her plate before she missed out.

She poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice, enjoying the sweet taste of the drink; it was a treat she didn't indulge in at Malfoy Manor and so Ella relished the beverage now.

Ella listened to the surrounding chatter as she ate her food, simply enjoying the warm and lively atmosphere offered. The enchanted ceiling continued displaying blistering rain and the Great Hall felt so cosy in contrast to the weather outside.

The rain continued thrumming heavily against the tall windows of the hall and another clap of thunder sounded above them, illuminating their plates as everybody finished their meals. The leftover food disappeared alongside the dirty dishes before being replaced with dessert.

The students didn't hesitate in tucking into their favourite sweets, and Ella eyed the fruit-bowl sundae in glee. She scooped up a collection of strawberries, pears, blackberries, melon and grapes and treated herself to a spoonful of vanilla ice cream on the side.

Luna had chosen a towering pile of chocolate desserts for herself that made Ella's gums ache from simply looking at it. Her plate was filled with an array of chocolatey treats; brownies, ice cream, cake and mousse.

"Do you have no other preferences than chocolate?" Ella joked as she dug into her own dessert.

Luna shook her head in reply, unable to talk as she stuffed her mouth with brownies; her cheeks were puffed like a squirrel and Ella mentally cooed over the adorable sight.

Once the puddings, too, had been eaten and everybody was stuffed from eating so much, the mess disappeared from the tables, leaving them squeaky clean once again.

" _Thank you_ ," Ella whispered under her breath, knowing the house-elves would hear her quiet gratitude.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and gained the attention of the entire hall, the buzzing of chatter ceasing instantly. "So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention."

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The list compromises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

There were muffled chuckles at Dumbledore's long speech regarding forbidden items as many of the students thought back over the previous years and the pranking of Filch, who even Ella agreed needed to lighten up a little. Nobody should be so miserable when surrounded by such magic every day.

Dumbledore's mouth twitched in the corners and his eyes twinkled merrily. He continued on.

"As ever, I'd like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is still that;  _forbidden_ , alongside the village of Hogsmeade to all below Third Year. It is also my painful duty to remind you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

There was an instant uproar of disapproval at this and Ella glanced over to the Hufflepuff table, meeting the eyes of her friend, Cedric Diggory. His brows were raised in shock as he mouthed the words  _'No Quidditch?'_  dumbly.

Ella giggled at his lost expression, amused at how serious he took the sport. She mouthed back  _'Guess not'_  and stuck out her tongue childishly. Cedric pulled a sarcastic face back but soon laughed afterwards.

She glanced at the other Quidditch players throughout the hall who were also staring open-mouthed at Dumbledore in outrage. The Headmaster continued on despite the evident protest.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I'm sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

His words were cut off by a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banging open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning against a tall staff and covered in a black, heavy travelling cloak.

All the students turned to watch as the mysterious man entered the hall and their eyes widened as a sudden flash of lightning illuminated his scarred face. 

The man had a long mane of wild grey hair and his face was jagged in appearance; gashes covered the skin while part of his nose was partially missing. His eyes were the most noticeable feature, however. 

One was small and beady, while the other was magnified and held in place by some kind of round device; it was bright blue and rolled around in his head incessantly, creating a grotesque visage.

Ella recognised the man instantly and watched as he hobbled across the Great Hall towards the teacher's table. He met Dumbledore and the two wizards shook hands before he limped over to the empty seat behind the table and took a gruff swig out of his flask – his one mechanical eye swivelling around the room madly.

Ella stared at him discreetly and took in his intimidating form. She knew of this man; Alastor Moody, aka Mad-Eye Moody. Or as Ella knew him better as, the man that arrested her parents.

As a child, Ella had wanted to know what happened to her parents. Her grandmother Druella hadn't deemed any topic too sensitive for a young child's ears and had told Ella the whole gruesome tale of the night her parents were arrested and the fall of the infamous Dark Lord. 

Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had been caught torturing the Longbottom's by none other than head Auror Alastor Moody, alongside their fourth accomplice, Barty Crouch Jnr.

Moody's spinning blue eye suddenly landed on Ella and she resisted the urge to tense, meeting the man's curious gaze and smiling politely in response. He stared at her and Ella titled her head slightly, wondering why he continued to look at her so intently.

_Does he see my parents when he looks at me? I certainly hope not..._

Moody eventually turned away and went back to eyeing the room suspiciously. Dumbledore fluidly continued to speak after Moody's interruption.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody," Dumbledore announced jovially.

Ella's brows rose at this news, and she glanced briefly at the new  _Professor_. 

Lucius had told Draco and her that their new DADA teacher would be mixing houses together for his classes - he apparently found the inter-house rivalry as ridiculous as her - but other than that, he hadn't elaborated exactly on  _who_  would be teaching.

There was silence after Dumbledore's announcement as many of the students continued to stare at Moody's grizzly appearance in both fear and awe. 

Sick of the rather disrespectful welcoming, Ella began clapping politely as she gazed up at the new Professor, urging her fellow housemates to do the same.

Luna followed suit and soon the rest of Ravenclaw was welcoming the man with quiet applause, the other houses reluctantly following along. Dumbledore met Ella's gaze briefly and his eyes twinkled, making Ella feel a little shy for her bold actions.

Moody seemed uninterested in the lack-lustre welcome and gazed intently at the goblet of pumpkin juice in front of him with narrowed eyes. He roughly pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket and gulped down another mouthful, some of the liquid dribbled down his chin in his haste.

Dumbledore cleared his throat after the rather weak applause had ended.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century," he said with a jovial smile.

All the students leant forward in anticipation of his next words.

"It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that this year, Hogwarts will be hosting the legendary Triwizard Tournament."

There was an instant rush of deafening noise as the students in all houses cheered and talked over one another at the announcement, the loudest being the Weasley twins.

"You're JOKING?" Fred Weasley shouted into the buzz of chatter.

Dumbledore chuckled at the exclamation and gestured for everybody to quiet down so he could continue his speech.

"Quiet, please. Quiet. Thank you. Now, forgive me for this rather long speech and for those who already know, allow your mind to wander while I explain the brief history of this magnificent Tournament."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion would be selected to represent each school and they would compete in three magical tasks."

Dumbledore's eyes roamed over them all.

"The Tournament was discontinued after the rising death toll. However, our very own Departments of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have managed to reinstate the event, ensuring that this time, no student will find themselves in life-threatening danger."

There was excited chattering the more Dumbledore spoke, and the general response seemed to be positive after the reassurance that nobody would  _die_  this year.

Ella was rightfully horrified after hearing the alarming history of the Tournament, something she hadn't known when Lucius had revealed the event during the summer.

Ella had no interest in the Tournament and so didn't bother reading up on the event other than the basics; three schools, magical tasks to test them, prize and eternal glory,  _blah blah blah_. 

She found it utterly uninteresting and was looking forward more to the visiting schools than the Tournament itself.

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their representatives in October and the selection of Champions will take place on Halloween. The winner will receive the Triwizard cup, eternal glory for their school and one thousand Galleons prize money," Dumbledore announced into the boisterous crowd.

Before the noise could get out of hand again, Dumbledore rose a hand and carried on talking. "The Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen-years or older – will be allowed to enter their names for consideration."

"Now-" Dumbledore rose his voice to be heard over the rising protests. "It is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested for your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

There was a loud scraping and banging as everybody rose from their places and began making their way from the hall, the buzz of noise following them out.

Ella walked beside Luna, both petite girls were swallowed up by the rambunctious crowd and Ella linked their hands to avoid becoming lost. 

She pulled Luna along and they both made their way through a shortcut, not interested in hanging around like many others, who were chatting amongst themselves about the upcoming tournament.

"I'm relieved there's an age restriction. Can you imagine a third year going up against sixth years? Talk about unfair," Ella said as they climbed the spiralling staircase.

The Ravenclaws were probably some of the fittest of Hogwarts students, based solely on the fact that they had to climb hundreds of steps just to reach their common room.

Luna hummed airily as she skipped beside Ella, her long blonde hair swishing from side to side behind her. Ella spotted the thin chain necklace that hung from the girl's neck, a small sun pendant swung with her movements and Ella smiled fondly.

She rubbed her own chest, where she could vaguely feel the same thin chain beneath her uniform, and the small crescent moon that adorned it.

"Anyone can find a way around the tightest of restrictions if they're determined enough," Luna said in her airy voice. "This year signals the beginning of everything."

Ella momentarily paused at the rather ominous words and she stared at her friend in concern.

"Are you sure, Lu? This is Dumbledore we're talking about, I'd be surprised if a student could trick that kind of magic," she pointed out.

Luna's glassy eyes met her own and Ella felt a sliver of dread settle in the pit of her stomach. Ella had gotten used to her friend's pre-cognitive abilities and took anything she said seriously.

She pursed her lips and contemplated Luna's words.  _A younger student was going to try and enter despite the age restriction? Or somebody was going to enter another's name without their consent?_

Ella settled on waiting until the other schools arrived before worrying too much. She could only hope the wise Headmaster did everything in his power to prevent a disaster from occurring.

Both girls soon reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, welcomed by a large arched door adorned only with an ornate bronze knocker carved into the shape of an eagle's head.

Sensing their approach, they were both greeted by the customary riddle to get inside.

 **_"I'm always there some distance away,  
_ ** **_Between land or sea and sky I lay.  
_ ** **_You may move towards me, yet distant I stay.  
_ ** ******_What am I?"_**

Ella thought for a few seconds before answering confidently. "The horizon."

The door clicked open and groaned as it magically swung aside, allowing both girls to enter. Ella glanced around the common room in fondness, taking it all in after being away for the holidays.

The circular room was airy and spacious with white stone walls, which were adorned with wide arched windows. Midnight blue carpet covered the floors and the tall domed ceiling was decorated with twinkling stars. Sleek armchairs were spotted around the room with writing desks beside them, and looming bookcases covered the empty wall spaces between the windows.

Ella loved the Ravenclaw common room, relishing in the soothing atmosphere the room offered. She loved spending her free time between classes curled up on the cushioned window seats with a good book, where she could gaze out at the wondrous grounds of Hogwarts below.

Ella and Luna padded across the room toward the doorway to the dormitory staircase, passing by the regal white-marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw as they did. 

The spiralling monochrome staircase had small diversions into each year's separate rooms, and soon Luna turned to enter her own third-year girl's dormitory.

"I hope there's banana jam in the morning," Luna commented before disappearing up the small stairs and out of sight.

Ella chuckled at the girl's quirky behaviour, understanding her words despite the rather odd delivery. Luna often spoke in a roundabout way, never saying exactly  _what_  she meant.

"I'll save you some!" Ella shouted back before making her way up the grand staircase and into her own room.

The Ravenclaw dormitories were shared between three people, unlike the other houses, and Ella had been paired with her two friends Cho Chang and Padma Patil.

She entered the spacious bedroom that mirrored the common room below – with the starry domed ceiling and monochrome marble aesthetics. 

She glanced around the empty room, seeing no Cho or Padma and opened her trunk that the house-elves had delivered to the bottom of her bed.

She swiftly changed into her cotton shorts and cami top, brushing her teeth and untangling her hair before slipping into bed.

Ella closed her tired eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep, lulled by the soothing pattering of rain against the window and the thoughts of what the next day would bring.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing really happened but I wanted to allow Ella to naturally fit into Hogwarts, rather than awkwardly shoe-horn her in. This means atmosphere and heavy description is a must!
> 
> Yes, Luna is a big part of this story, and despite being a year below Ella, they're both great friends. Though, she won't be too prominent with the Trio until OotP, like in canon.
> 
> Also, Ella being friends with like, everyone, isn't because she's a Mary-Sue or whatever, it's part of her personality! She's overly trusting and kind because she hates the darkness of her lineage. Trust me, this kindness will come back to bite her in the future.


End file.
